The Tides Are Changing
by NikMarieCav
Summary: Lillian Turner has grown up without her father in her life. It has just been her mother and brother and one day every ten years she gets to see her father. Now his time is up and he is coming home for good. Now Lillian is figuring out what life is like with a father all the time and finding a love life at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day that my mother waited for every ten years. She made sure that I was already. She made sure that I had my best clothes and that we would be able to get out the door to make it in time. I should probably start from the beginning. My name is Lillian Turner, but people call me Lily for short. I don't have the normal life that most of the children do in my town. My father is William Turner Jr; he was a black-smith that became a pirate who then became the captain of the Flying Dutchmen. The last one wasn't his choice, he was mortally wounded and the only way to save him was to stab Davy Jones heart and for him to take over the ship. For every 10 years that he serves he is able to come to land for only one day. My older brother is 30 years old now and was named Henry. It was a surprise I am told the first time my father came a shore and saw not only my mother waiting but my brother too. Of course there was no way of letting him know that he was going to be a father while he was away. My mother says he was just as surprised the day he came back and saw me waiting too. It is strange having a sibling that is 10 years older than you. I just turned 20 a few days ago, it was hard growing up without my father but my mother did always make it up to us children.

The day I met my father it was before my tenth birthday. He doesn't always get to come back on the same day. I was nervous as we made our way to the cliff. I didn't know how he was going to take it. My mother made a huge deal about the day my father would come. I don't know how she always knew the day but she did. This was a big year for me, it would be the year that I could start being courted by men. My father made it a rule that I would have to wait, I think it was because he wouldn't be around during my time growing up. My brother was married five years ago to a lovely lady and they just found out a few months ago they were expecting their first child. I was happy for my brother he was finding his own way now. He was noble man thanks to my grandfather. My mother was the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann who held high appeal to many. He passed away through my mother never said how he died but our family was able to keep his wealthy with the death of my grandfather. We still lived in the home that she grew up in. Many believed that my father took off after I was born. Not many believed he was a good man anymore. It was hard for my mother but we only told a few people about the truth of where my father truly was.

"Lillian Turner, get down here now."

Hearing my mother, I knew that we had to get in the carriage to make the hour trip to the cliff to see my father home for the day. I finished my hair and grabbed my cloak as I made my way to the door. I shut my bedroom door and made my way down the stairs. My mother Elizabeth Turner was standing in the door way. I could swear it seemed like she never aged. I made my way past her and to the carriage that was waiting in the drive. She was close behind me as she shut the main door and made her way into the carriage. She sat next to me as my brother Henry and his wife Abigail sat across from us. Abigail was told about my father a year into her relationship with my brother. She didn't seem shocked by any of it and it brought the two of them close together.

I looked out the window it seemed to make the time go by faster. It wasn't like the scenery has changed. I hated that I could only see my father every ten years but I guess it was better than never seeing him. I could hear Henry and Abigail talking to each other but I wasn't fully listening to them. I was watching the clouds as we moved along. I knew we were getting close because the trees were thinning out and started becoming farther apart. I closed my eyes to just rest for a few minutes before we got there.

"Lillian time to wake up. We are here."

My mother was shaking me. It took me a few seconds to fully understand what she said. When I looked out the window I could see the cliff off in the distance. I was the last one out of the carriage as I made my way-out, Henry held his hand out to help me out. Once we were all out we made the walk to the cliff. This was going to be the first time that my father would see one of us with a significant other. It would also be the first time with me being an adult. I was 10 the last time he saw me and now I have grown. Henry and Abigail walked together behind my mother and me. My mother was always the first one to make it to the cliff. I was a little excited to be able to see my father again. I didn't know if he would still look like how I remember him from ten years ago, I don't know what if real and what I made in my mind. We were all standing at the edge waiting for the flash. After the flash, we would see the ship coming. It didn't take long for the flash and to see the ship. When a smaller boat makes its way towards the shore is when we make our way down the cliff to the beach below.

"Will!"

My mother was always the first to my father. They would hug and kiss each other. You could sense the love that they had for each other. It was something I would want when it would come to finding that one person to spend your life with. They opened up expectations as to what both Henry and I should want and Henry was able to find that.

"Elizabeth it is so good to see you again. I was counting down the days until I see you and the children again."

My father turned his attention away from my mother and onto us children. I smiled and wanted to run towards him but it didn't seem fair to be the first one. I did make my way over to my father. I knew Henry would wait to fill him in on all his news.

"Father it is wonderful to see you again. I have finally come of age."

I couldn't help but be a little excited that I had kept true to the promise I made him. I could keep strong even though there have been a few prospects in the last few years. All my friends were courting and finding the loves of their lives and I was holding on to wait for my father. We were hoping this would be the year that my father would be able to stay with us for longer than a day. We knew that the day was coming but we weren't sure when it was, he never told us in case the day did change. Seeing my father and mother together it was something out of a movie.

"Father this is my wife Abigail. We were married five years ago."

My father moved towards my brother and held out his hand. They both gave a good shake and then my father reached over for Abigail to give her a welcome to the family. You could see the pain behind my father's eyes knowing that he missed out on this big moment in his son's life. I knew it must be hard for him to know that while he was out at sea we were continuing with our lives growing and starting our own families without him being there to see it all.

"Well then I have some good news to share with my family. I will be home for good now. I no longer have to go out to sea."

The joy that was across everyone's face was pure and you could tell that everyone was happy to be able to have our family complete for the first time in 30 years. My mother was the first one that made it to my father and wrapped him in a hug. She was the one that went through the most. I was just a little afraid about what could happen now that he was coming home. I was used to him having rules but they were never truly enforced and my mother wasn't always the one that forced us to do things. Now I was going to have to find a way of living with my father all the time. I knew that times would be changing.


	2. Chapter 2

My father came home two days ago, and it was still an adjustment to the whole family. Henry had gone home with Abigail yesterday. They did stay at the house for a day once we made it home. Even though I knew him as my father he still felt like a stranger. Henry seemed to have a bond with him and it just didn't seem like it was there for me. When Henry also turned 17 he left home to see if he could find out more about our father. In that time, I guess they were able to form a bond and get to know each other. I didn't have that option my mother kept me close to home. My guess was that Henry worried her so much that she couldn't do it with me. I didn't spend too much time at home I would go over to my best friend Bethany's house.

She was the one person I told everything too, we have grown up together. She knew about my father and everything my family went through. I have been there for her during the time her family was going through a rough time. We didn't judge each other and stood beside each other to get through anything. I knew Bethany didn't know how I was feeling but she let me vent to her and she didn't think I was being dumb. I was walking home from Bethany's house when there was a commotion in the street. Being the curious person I was I made my way over to the everyone standing in a circle. In the middle of the circle was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. He was my father's friend if you could call them that, where ever he went he brought trouble with him. He was the reason my father got into piracy and then how he ended up on the Flying Dutchmen. I pushed through the crowd to get to the front. I figured I would be the one to put an end to whatever was going on. I got to the middle of the circle and stood in front of Jack.

"Good Evening Captain."

I got his attention at that and gave him a smirk. It had been a few years since he had seen me and I wasn't truly sure that he would know who I was. Plus, he was always drunk on rum or he acted like he was. I never really questioned anything that Jack Sparrow ever did.

"Is that little miss Lillian?"

"Why yes it is. It looks like you are starting trouble like always."

By talking with him the crowd lost interest in whatever was about to happen and started to move back along the streets going back to what they were doing before. This was one of the easier times of getting Jack out of trouble. I can remember growing up that my mother would have to use money and her title to get him out of trouble.

"Captain Jack Sparrow never creates trouble. I am here to see my favorite family."

I shook my head and started to make my way down the street. I could hear Jack stumbling behind me. I don't know what he was starting but I wasn't going to get involved in another one of his fights. If I knew he was behind it, I would probably have kept walking.

"Miss Lillian what have you been up too?"

"Well Jack I have been getting ready these last few months for the visit from my father. My mother has been trying to make sure everything was perfect."

"Was this the year that your father was allowed to come home? I know how much Elizabeth has been waiting for this."

"Yes he did come home. It has been a couple of days now. It has been an adjustment for all of us."

We continued to walk down the road. Jack was by my side now as we continued to walk towards my family's house. I knew there was more to the story then what Jack was saying. He wouldn't just stop by to say hi. He wanted something, that was Captain Jack Sparrow he always needed something. I believed my family was the go to place for him and we never turn him away.

"What was that mess back there all about?"

"Someone didn't understand that I was Captain Jack Sparrow and they could never win a fight."

"You couldn't let him just walk away."

Jack never backed away from a fight. He would talk his way into anything that could get him in trouble. He always thought people would know who Captain Jack Sparrow was. That wasn't the case no one really knew who he was and his mouth would just keep going thinking it was making things better when in reality it was making things much worse. I am sure he wasn't telling me the whole story. It didn't take long to get to my house.

"Lillian please join us in the living room."

"Good Afternoon Mother, Father. I ran into our family friend on the way home."

I moved out of the door way and made room for Jack to step into the room. My father was the first one that got up and made his way to Jack. They both shook each other hands and you could see that they were both happy to see each other again. Anyone could tell that no matter how much time passed that their friendship was true and strong. I went to sit in the chair next to my mother. She was the next one that got up to hug Jack. Once they all said their hellos Jack made his way to the kitchen. He always made himself at home and would find the rum and food he needed.

"Lillian, we wanted to talk to you about introducing you to potential suitors."

That really isn't what I wanted to hear. I thought I would always be able to find love like how my parents did. I didn't know how to truly feel about this. Even my brother was able to find a "suitor" with someone that he truly loved. I felt like I was getting the short end of this whole family situation.


End file.
